A New Destiny
by Lauren Graham
Summary: An Americanarrives at Hogwart, 5 years late. She starts her fifth year with only a crash course in magic over the summer, and no one knows why. Was it just a mistake, or does she have a New Destiny?
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
"Gawd, if I am on the Jamie Kennedy eXperiment I am so totally going to shoot myself," Rory thought to herself as she walked into King's Cross Station, surrounded by people, who, in her opinion, talked in funny (yet remarkably sexy on guys) accents. "But you're an American," she reminded herself, "You're the one with the funny accent around here."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are," said a voice. Rory turned around to see a buy, around her age (15). He was pretty skinny, with black ruffled hair and thick black glasses that framed his eyes. His eyes. That was what brought Rory in. She had known few people with green eyes like hers. And she had certainly never come across any like these. They were a striking shade, pure and unadulterated, and they seemed to go forever.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" That voice brought her back into reality.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I said that accent thing out loud. Long flight."  
  
"Ya, I understand. I see you have a lot of things. Remarkably so, actually. You aren't here for "higher education", are you?" he said, holding up a cage that Rory hadn't noticed. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl.  
  
"Actually, I am. Don't know why they gave me a scholarship to a school so far away though. And with such, um, weird curriculum. I'm still not sure that I'm not on a hidden camera show. I'm no, am I?"  
  
"No, you're not," the boy said, smiling, "And what year are you going to be in? Wonder why they had you start up and such a late age" - Oh, by the way, name's Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, ya, my name's Aurora Idande, but everyone just calls me Rory. And I dunno why they're starting me so late. That letter came at the beginning of June, and we just thought it was a joke. They actually had to bring in a wizard to convince us. I thought my dad was going to have a coronary!" Rory laughed, "And they gave me a first-four-years crash course over the summer."  
  
"Wow, that's kind of odd." Suddenly, a red-haired boy down the platform cried out, "Oy, Harry!" As Harry turned, Rory noticed a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Just then, Harry said, "Come on, we better get going," and headed over towards the boy, who was now joined by a brunette girl.  
  
"Um, interesting scar you have there. Do you have a little brother by any chance? That's what all my scars are from, well, cousin actually, but it takes a fair bit of cover-up to fix them, let me tell you."  
  
"Er, I'm an only child. Orphan, as a matter of fact. Erm... I'll explain on the way." As he explained, Rory listened silently.  
  
Just as they reached his friends, she remarked, "Well, I would say I'm sorry about your parent, but I know that doesn't help any. I'm just like that. But it sounds like you're pretty famous. Should I bow down or something?"  
  
Yeah, you can join in with my sister - she loves him," the redheaded boy said, ducking the swipe from Harry, "And I'm Ron Weasly. She's Hermione Granger. He motioned to the girl."  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm Aurora - Rory - Idande. Um, and by the way, where's the train? And why are we headed toward a solid brick wall?"  
  
Hermione answered her question. "That's where the train is. We have to go through the wall. Why, do they not have those kinds of barriers in America? I always read they did."  
  
Harry quickly explained her situation, and much to Rory's delight, offered to make a run for it (literally) with her.  
  
They ran, and after the crash Rory had expected didn't come, she opened her eyes. What she saw filled her with joy. The people and the scarlet steaming engine bearing the words "THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS" brought awe upon her. "Wow…."  
  
"Like it?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked.  
  
"So… so… this really isn't a joke or a TV show thing?'  
  
They shook their heads. "Nope," said Hermione, "Now, we better get on before you're gawking at the train leaving without you."  
  
***  
  
  
Soon they had gotten settled down in a compartment. As the train started moving, Rory began digging around in her purse.  
  
"Ah, here it is!" she said digging out her CD player and speakers, "Now, what do you want to listen to? I've got, um, let's see, Avril Lavigne, Greenday, M2M, Britney Spear- ew where'd that come from? - A1, No Dou-Uh, what's the matter with Ron?" when she had pulled out the Cd player, Harry and Hermione had look completely normal. Ron, on the other hand, was looking as if she had pulled out a meteor rock, and seemed confused as all hell.  
  
"Oh, he wasn't raised in a Muggle - nonmagic - family."  
  
"Ah.. uh, Ron?"  
  
"Hmm? What's that?"  
  
"It's a compact disk player, and you can listen to music off it. I'm guessing you don't get muggle pop out by you, so what do you guys want?" she asked, turning to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"ER.. doesn't matter.. A1 maybe?"  
  
Soon all four were having a great time listening to the Cds. They even taught Ron the concept of air guitar.  
  
But as they reached the school, Rory got more and more nervous. 


	2. The School

Chapter 2: The School  
  
They finally reached the school, and, despite her amazement, Rory managed to ask where she should go. They guessed Professor McGonagall, and pointed her out. "Um, Professor McGonagall?" Rory asked tentatively. "Yes? Oh, you are that new American student aren't you? We best sort you after the first years," the professor said, and led her to a line of 11 year olds who looked like they were all about to cry. Rory felt like she should be nervous too, but for some inexplicable reason she wasn't. She looked around as the students before her were sorted into the four houses. Finally, they were done, and Professor McGonagall looked up from her papers to make an announcement. "This year we have another new student. She has come all the way from the United States, and will be starting her 5th year here. I trust that you all will do your best to make her feel welcome. Idande, Aurora?" Rory walked up, sat down on the stool, and placed the onto her head frayed, patched hat that would decide her fate, or at least her living quarters, at this school. As soon as she put it on, she was surprised by a little voice in her ear. "Hmm.. Tricky one, aren't you? Smart - topnotch school back home.. Loyal - ooh but you do also have a bit of an indepence in you. Hmmmmm.. That's interesting." "What is?" Rory though, somehow knowing the hat would hear her. "That is something you'll find out soon enough. Difficult, very difficult, but I'd have to say, " dropping the subject, the hat shouted out, "GYRIFFYNDOR!" As she walked over to her house table, Rory was delighted to find that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were also in that house. She was surprised to see that they had saved her a seat. "But - how did you know I'd be in this house?" Ron answered, "Erm, we didn't We sort of guessed." "Um, okay," Rory said, sitting down. AS Dumbledore made his opening speech, she asked, "Um, where'd the food. I see plates and glasses and stuff, but no food." "That's the best thing about this place, "Harry grinned, "Watch." Just then, Dumbledore ended his speech, clapped, and the food came - out of nowhere! Rory just smiled, and dug in. 


	3. That Day

(E/N: This chapter contains some rude references to 9/11. Don't wory though, the person (if you already haven't guessed who) says them gets what's coming to him!)  
  
Except for getting accustomed to her classes, the first week passed without inciden. But as the 11th of September approached, Rory became more and more somber. Those who came frompure-blood families did not understand why, on that date, Rory had bewitched 4 candles, two larger and more slender than the others, to follow her around. Even the Muggle born witches and wizards were not sure what the bug deal was. And everyone was taken abaout, when, at 8:45, she burst out crying in the middle of potions. And when Snape yelled at her for disrupting the class, the lights of pain and anger that mingled in her wet green eyes made even him falter in his rant. Only Malfoy seemed untouched by her grief.  
  
As she was walking out of her last class, Rory felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Harry.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Not really, but I'll get through it. It's just so hard because no one really understands it. You were all here. You - - you didn't have to watch the television. The building, the people.. al; those people.." As Rory broke down into a fresh wave of tears, she felt Harry pull her into a hug.  
  
When she stopped crying somewhat Harry pulled away, looked at her, and asked, "Better?"  
  
"A little, I guess. We better hurry to the Great Hall though. Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore to say something, and she told me to add a little thing at the end."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see," she said with a weak smile, "They hope it will help all of you guys understand just a bit of something even I don't fully get. I told them they don't have to go through all this, expecially when you guys have your own widzarding problems." She gave Harry a meaningful look - he had told Rory about Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's explanation of Rory's sadness brought her to a point that was between sorrow and pride for her home. Finally, it was time for her to read her piece.  
  
"Um.. This is a poem I wrote last year. It sorta explains everything, or at least how I felt. So here it is..." Tears welled in Rory's eyes as she read her poem, but she somehow managed not to completey break down into tears.  
  
"Why must we suffer These great acts of Evil As they progress Terror unfolds They strike at our Hearts Try to break our Spirits Not caring to spare the young or the old. I watch on TV as the building collapses Taking along their Hearts and their Souls"  
  
Here Rory paused, taking in a deep breath before starting again.  
  
"But we must be strong Awake and Rise from the rubble Caring for those whose Hearts Are torn and broken by Trouble Whose Hearts no longer smile But are haunted by Tears For those who were robbed Of their Precious Years"  
  
As Rory ended, the hall was filled with a sort of respectful applause. Through her new feeling of pride, Rory could not help but notice that the applause faltered over at the Slytherin table.  
  
As she settled back down at the table, Harry was looking at her intently.  
  
"Wow. I never realized you wrote stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah, I write poems and songs all the time, just to get my feelings out. Of course, the love ones are all about what I wish would happen, not what actually does, "she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry answered.  
  
"Rory," Hermoine said, "You were brilliant up there. Really."  
  
"Yes, bloody brilliant!" Ron agreed.  
  
With and uncomfortable lull in conversation (with rarely happened among the four), the started to walk back to the dormitory. But as they were walking down the corridor, they had the misfortune of running into Malfoy & Company. Rory had not yet met him outside of class before, but from Hermione, Ron, and Harry's stories, she knew he was bad news.  
  
"What do YOU want?" she demanded, before either Harry or Ron could say anything. They glanced at each other, slightly amused, and stood next to her, wands at the ready.  
  
"Oh, so I see the Trampy Trio has become the Queer Quartet," Malfoy said calmly.  
  
"Wow. Has anyone ever told you that you suck at alliteration. Because, wow. I have no words for how much you do. Just.. My god!" Rory bit back.  
  
"Ooh, fiesty! I like her. Too bad she's an American, and a Mudblood at that, or she just might have had a chance."  
  
"A chance? What, with you? Hel---"  
  
"But I guess we all know why she's here now, "Malfoy continued, ignoring Rory's comment, Hermione's disapproving face, and Harry and Ron's shaking wand hands, "Hiding from the Arabs. Lord, do you really think you can get away? They destroyed two of your most prominent buildings with your country's own planes. Hah. How stupid can you Americans get?" As he was saying this Malfoy had strolled up until he was 3 inches away from Rory's face. This was a big mistake.  
  
The light of anger shone again in her eyes, but Rory just smiled calmy. Then, she brought her knee up sharply, right into ---  
  
"Ah!" Malfoy screamed, "My balls! You b!tch!"  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to keep straight faces and help, but were too overcome with laughter. Before their slow minds could process what had just happened, she kicked both Crabbe and Goyle and smacked them upside the head. Then she bent down to where Malfoy was writhing in pain and said, "One thing you should know about Americans: don't piss us off. K, hun?"  
  
Rory then simply stepped over the three boys, turned to her friends, and said, "Amazing what you pick up from watching the Three Stooges. Now, are you coming?" And turned and walked down the hall. Hermione, Ron, and Harry, followed, not bothering to avoid stepping on the three Slytherins.  
  
For the next month, Rory was a kind of hero for all the houses but Slytherin.. But that house, of course, hated her with a passion, and went out of their way to harrass her and her friends even more than usual. And Snape seemed harder on them than ever before. She apologised to Harry and Ron for this, but they didn't seem to care. They joked that the indident was her official induction into their circle. Hermione acted quite disapprovingly around them, but secretly confided in Rory that she had longed to help her out. 


	4. The Dream

Then, on the night of October thirty-first, after all the spooky fun was over, Rory fell asleep only to be overcome by a very strange dream.  
  
In her dream, she was walking down a street, empty and lonely, but not silent. Terrified screams filled the air, and the houses seemed vacant and staring. Rory entered one of the houses, and was led upstairs by the sound of crying. She entered a small bedroom to find a man and a woman, the woman in tears, though now they were silent.  
  
The man, who had black ruffled hair, as though he had not had not gone through the effort to brush it, looked up at her.  
  
"Please, protect him, the light." he said.  
  
Now it was the womans turn to talk to her. She stared up, her green eyes pleading and wet.  
  
"Ning one needs help," she said, as she pointed at the window next to her, as did the man.  
  
Then there was a flash of green light, and Rory found herself alone in the room. She walked slowly to the window and peered out.  
  
Rory gasped.  
  
For Rory saw Hogwarts, but it was Hogwarts as she had never seen, or thought it could be. A dark shadow was cast over the land, and it seemed to be devoid of any good that it may have once held. She looked closer, and saw a tall, hooded figure come out of the main doros. Before Rory could duck, frozen by fear and shock, the figure looked up at her windown and ---- ---  
  
Rory awoke, drenched in a cold sweat. She thought of waking Hermoine, but it seemed useless. They would have to talk in the morning. Instead, she walked down the steps into the common room. To her surprise, someone was already there.  
  
"Harry?! What are you doing down her at this hour?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. But, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, me neither. Had a weird dream. Must've had too much cnady or something," She settled down next to her friend, "Damn, its colder down here than I thought."  
  
"I guess. come here. WE'll both be a bit warmer," he said, and Rory snuggled up, her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm worried.." This statement made Rory sit straight up.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing. That's why I'm worried. You would think that once Vol-- you-know- who came back, he'dbe taking over at once. And trying to kill me, of course."  
  
"Harry. Look at me. Stop worrying! Just be prepared." She said more seriously than she ever had before," And start saying the name, Voldemort, even to people who don't want to hear it. Yes, so they are afraid of the name. So what? THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS. If we make saying the name Voldemort to be no big deal, he'll lose some of his fear factor, which is part of what gives him so much power over people. This whole name thing, it's stupid, if you ask me!" It's like us Muggles being afraid of saying the name Osama Bin Laden!"  
  
"Fear is a very powerful emotion, Harry. It gives the thing - or person - that is feared more power over the person who fears it. Stop the fear, stop the power flow, I say"  
  
Harry looked intently at Rory. "You are deeper than you seem, Rory. I think you have some ground in that theory. In fact, I think it is pretty similar to Dumbledore's, actually. But I need to worry."  
  
"Not this much. If you spend all of your time in fear, what's the point?"  
  
"I don't live in fear! I just... I just... always have this. burden.. hanging over my head. You know, the fact that someone's been trying to kill me MY ENTIRE LIFE. And the fact that I don't even know why!"  
  
Rory looked startled and humbled, "You - - you don't know why he's trying to kill you?"  
  
"No. I have no idea. I think Dumbledore knows, but he won't tell me. 'When you are ready, you will know'" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Harry, I think I know what you need. You need to breath, calm down, and go to sleep."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. This was the night my parents died, you know."  
  
"I know. But I also know they're watching over you. Now lay down," Grabbing a spare blanket, Rory curled up next to Harry. They fell asleep on the floor of the common room, a few hours before dawn.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Rory! Wake up!" Hermione shook the two rounghly awake. "Harry, get up!"  
  
"Hmm? What" They both groaned.  
  
"Get up, before someone sees, and assumes. you know..." Hermione trailed of uncomfortably. Rory sat up. "Oh, yes. Right. That."  
  
Harry laughed, "The people in this house desperately need to get their minds out of the gutter."  
  
"But all the same," Hermione said, "You could get in loads of trouble."  
  
"Fine. Fine. We're up" Rory groaned. 


	5. NOTICE not a chapter new changed

Notice:  
  
AS a result of all the encouraging reviews I have received, I am going to continue writing this. I just need to get some more inspiration, and type up the chapter I do have finished. Thank you all for suppoting me.  
  
Oh, and another thing. Shuntbumps, go to hell. 


End file.
